The subject matter described herein relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a system and method for sealing an electrical connector.
Electronic devices generally include several input and output connectors. The connectors are configured to engage a compatible connector of an external device. The connectors are typically mounted on an outer housing of the electronic device. A mating end of the connector is positioned on the outer housing and accessible to the connector of the external device. A circuitry end of the connector is configured to engage a substrate within the housing of the electronic device. The housing of the electronic device protects the circuitry of the connector and the substrate.
However, current connectors are not without their disadvantages. Often, the electronic device is exposed to water. For example, the electronic device may be used within a water vehicle. Other electronic devices are exposed to chemicals that are used to clean the device. When the electronic device is exposed to liquids, the liquids may leak into the housing and contact the substrate of the electronic device and/or the circuitry of the connector. Exposure to liquids may short the connector and/or substrate causing the electronic device to malfunction and/or become permanently damaged.
A need remains for a connector assembly that provides sealing with an electronic device.